The present invention relates to a device for the relief and/or treatment of sore and tender breasts in lactating women.
Many women when breast-feeding infants suffer from sore and tender breasts. This is often painful and extremely uncomfortable. Some relief is generally obtained by having a warm shower or bath. This is clearly not always convenient, especially if away from the home. Hot and cold packs or wraps are known for use in the treatment of injured joints. Such cold and hot packs may be placed on the breasts. However, such packs are intended for treatment of an immobilised limb. Use of such packs by a lactating woman requires the woman to remove at least part of her clothing. This is often inconvenient and embarrassing. Further, she must lie down or hold the packs to keep them in place.
It is not practically possible for a woman to employ any of the above methods for obtaining relief for extended periods of time, nor is it possible for the woman to employ these methods in public.